Eugene Horowitz
Eugene Horowitz is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Personality A somewhat socially inept but optimistic boy, Eugene is the class Jinx despite his name meaning "born lucky". Despite the misfortune for which he is known, probably his second-most-notable trait is his cheerful and plucky attitude. He enjoys musical theater, and is prone to impromptu public dancing and singing. Appearance He has orange hair, which is mostly short, except for a section in the front, which sticks up. His head is oddly-shaped, with the bottom half shaped like a bean, and the top cylindrical, with his long nose in the middle of the two. He has a long mouth going across his face, and freckles under his eyes. He is somewhat short, and wears a white t-short, blue shorts, and socks with sandals. His underwear is often showing, in a constant state of wedgie. Biography "]] He is prone to several forms of misfortune and is often bullied by his fellow students, although most such occasions are usually at the hands of genuine bullies such as Wolfgang or Helga. Since Arnold has inadvertently caused Eugene's misfortunes several times (killing his fish, destroying his bike, ruining his birthday, etc...) this had once caused Eugene to conclude that Arnold is a jinx, as every major misfortune Eugene had involved him. However, in the episode "Mugged", Arnold rescued Eugene from street thugs who were trying to steal his mallomars and macaroons. But many misfortunes in Eugene's life took place (not seen on the show) when Arnold was not present; nor were the many minor accidents (crashing his bike, falling down, etc.) that he experiences every time he appears. The possible reason for his bad luck is that he was born on Friday the 13th (revealed in "Friday the 13th"). Accident-prone Eugene is the subject of most of the scrapes, bruises, and general misfortune in the series. Relationships Sheena Eugene seems to hang around Sheena a lot, although he considers themselves just good friends. He pretty much freaks out when Rhonda tells Sheena they'll be married someday in the episode "Married". According to Craig Bartlett, Eugene is "kind of 'proto-gay,' so he's uncomfortable getting together with any girl." Voice Actors Eugene is one of the characters in the Hey Arnold! TV series to have different voice actors. They include: * Christopher J. Castile (early Season 1) * Jarrett Lennon (later Season 1) * Ben Diskin (Season 2 to early Season 5) * Blake McIver Ewing (most of Season 5) * Gavin Lewis (The Jungle Movie) Appears in *See Eugene Horowitz/Appearances Gallery *See Eugene Horowitz/Gallery Trivia * Eugene is allergic to cats ("Eugene's Pet"). * Eugene had a pet rabbit once which gave him nightmares ("Eugene's Pet"). * Eugene is known throughout the school for his bad luck. * Eugene has a peculiar fondness for strained beets. ("Coach Wittenberg") * Eugene reveals himself to be an Eagle Scout, even though in real life you have to be at least 11 years old to be one ("False Alarm"). * Eugene appears to enjoy synchronized swimming, as shown in "Synchonized Swimming". * Some of the accidents and misfortunes inflicted on Eugene occured while he was riding his bike. * Craig Bartlett confirmed in an interview that Eugene is Jewish, although his ethnicity and religion are never revealed on the show. Strangely, he is nowhere to be seen in "Harold's Bar Mitzvah." * His catchphrase is "I'm okay", although in earlier episodes, it was "I'm fine." * Earlier in the series Eugene's hair was a dark orange-brown color, but throughout the series it fluctuated to and from a slightly lighter shade, until finally retaining the lighter shade in Season 4 and onward. **Also in Season 1, Eugene's neck was longer, bent and a lot thinner, but in Season 2 and onward it became a lot shorter and more straight along with being less thin. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:5th Graders Category:Characters who wear Eyeglasses Category:LGBT Characters